In recent years, organic sulfide compounds, in particular, aliphatic sulfide compounds and aromatic sulfide compounds (e.g., thiols, thioketones, thioethers, and thio acids) have been receiving attention due to their unique physical properties and used for medicines, agricultural chemicals, industrial chemicals, and other applications. In addition, many aromatic high-molecular compounds containing sulfur as a bond (polyarylene sulfide, hereinafter also referred to as PAS for short) have been produced. PAS, typified by polyphenylene sulfide (hereinafter also referred to PPS as for short), is a resin having properties suitable for engineering plastics, such as excellent heat resistance, barrier properties, chemical resistance, electric insulation, moist heat resistance, and flame retardance. Thus, PAS can be molded by injection molding and extrusion molding into various molded parts such as films, sheets, and fibers and has been widely used in the fields of various electrical and electronic components, machine parts, automotive parts, and other parts requiring heat resistance and chemical resistance.
However, PAS, for its high heat resistance, is melt molded and used at high temperatures and, disadvantageously, tends to generate gas components. The generated gas components deposit on metal molds in melt molding or on spinnerets in melt spinning and melt film forming to lead to reduced productivity. Thus, there is a need to reduce the generation of gas components.